Fiber optic cable assemblies for connection to optical enclosures are currently available. Such assemblies must securely anchor the cable and be environmentally sealed. Certain connectors anchor the cable by means of a clamping mechanism requiring two nuts in addition to a rear sealing nut. Although these connectors provide some anchoring and environmental sealing, the anchoring strength of the connector is limited due to the limited tolerance of many cables to clamping. A further disadvantage of such connectors is the additional opening between the two clamping nuts which must be sealed.
Objects of the invention are to provide a simple means for anchoring cable strength elements and to eliminate a possible moisture entry point.